


Animator vs. Animation Writing Snippets/One-Offs

by K1ttyAdventurer



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ttyAdventurer/pseuds/K1ttyAdventurer
Summary: Writing snippets for AvA!These are writings I've decided aren't going to make it into any major story, but I think are good enough to share. Context will be given if necessary!There might be some spoilers for some of my other writing if I include a deleted scene here, but it will be boldly labeled at the top, both in Notes and the writing itself.(And maybe, if people like a snippet enough, perhaps I'll consider expanding or adding to it to make a longer, proper story in the future.)
Kudos: 26





	Animator vs. Animation Writing Snippets/One-Offs

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Takes place right after the events of AvA Shorts 4 with some descriptions of what happened during. (Somewhat incomplete.)  
> Chapter 2: Not released yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the events of AvA Shorts 4 with some descriptions of what happened during. Somewhat incomplete.  
> This was the writing where I decided I wanted to expand on Orange's sleepiness, and I wanted to take a different direction with it as seen in "Sleepy Orange." However, I feel like what I have here is pretty good, especially the part before the first break.

\- The return to Alan's PC passed in a slow blur. The five stick figures didn't know exactly what just happened, but knew they owed a lot to The Chosen One. They had just witnessed a battle between higher beings, deities, with powers and abilities they could only dream of.  
\- None of them knew what caused the black stick figure to have such gratitude for Orange, but they eventually attributed it to Orange holding The Dark Lord's attention while Chosen destroyed the spider-viruses.  
\- The color quartet tried to get more details from Orange as they held onto the large cursor and eventually passed through the wifi tunnel.  
\- Orange didn't remember much after watching Green, Blue, and Yellow dissipate into empty code. He felt like something broke inside of him. He had turned to look, almost as if for help, to Chosen. But Chosen appeared overwhelmed, fangs that couldn't quite kill him were sapping his strength dry.  
\- Then, white-hot pain exploded in Orange's torso. A shivering black blade had pierced him from behind. He stared at it, unblinking. He shakily sank to his knees.  
\- For far too long, he remained there in agony. Dark seemed to grow impatient and lifted Orange up, letting gravity deepen the wound.  
\- Orange's thoughts slowly cleared and he was able to think beyond just the immediate hurt he was experiencing. He couldn't let Dark get away with what he was doing, with what he did to Orange's friends.  
\- Ignoring the pain, Orange lashed out backwards to strike Dark's face.  
\- There was a pause, a moment of disbelief.  
\- In the blink of an eye, Orange was thrown to the ground and was once again stabbed through the chest. Dark glared down at him, down at the weak nuisance that dared stand in his way.  
\- Orange was losing his strength fast, but mustered a punch that barely tapped Dark.  
\- Dark became seething, furious. He grabbed hold of Orange's head and lobbied him hard into the air.  
\- Orange's world suddenly became one excruciating slash of pain after another, as, within seconds, dozens of black and red wounds appeared all over Orange's body.  
\- Orange desperately held on to the memory of his friends, trying and slowly failing to stay conscious.  
\- A swift cross chop from Dark sent him into the stone cliffside. He remained there, unmoving, in pure agony. He could barely hold his head up anymore. He just caught a glimpse of the Dark Lord before one final virus-infused attack dug deep into his chest.  
\- The next thing he knew, he was with the color quartet, and the Dark Lord was gone.  
\- The five of them passed through the wifi exit as Orange finished his story. Orange stopped in place, causing the others to pause as well.  
\- Orange was shaking and tearing up again. He had watched them all die. He had been so, so afraid he'd lost them forever.  
\- Once again, Green pulled him into a hug with the others. They were fine. They were all good now.  
\- Orange hugged them tight, almost afraid to let go, but eventually allowed himself to relax his grip. The others all gently pulled away, except for Blue, who held his hand against Orange's back.  
\- Orange rubbed the tears away, and gave them all an appreciative look.

\- Then Orange suddenly started to fall over and skittered his foot to catch himself. Blue was instantly at the ready and moved his arms to support Orange.  
\- Orange let Blue catch him as waves of exhaustion rolled over him. The others quickly moved back closer and Green joined Blue in supporting Orange.  
\- It wasn't a moment too soon, as Orange's legs completely gave out. He managed to look up at his friends, dazed, tired, and confused as to where this feeling was coming from.  
\- Was this still because of the injuries? Was it the lingering virus?  
\- As his vision faded and he slipped into darkness, he received great comfort from the presence of his friends as they kept him from collapsing to the floor.

\- The color quartet was sent into a brief tizzy of panic at Orange's passing out, but Yellow quickly pointed out that Orange was already prone to falling asleep standing up. That, in addition to being near cut to ribbons? He probably genuinely needed rest.  
\- The others were quick to accept the explanation; they wanted to believe it was nothing too serious.  
\- Blue and Green settled into a position with both of Orange's arms held around their shoulders. They quickly started carrying him over to his little Minecraft house, with Red and Yellow hovering close by, ready to help.  
\- Miraculously, the layer that had the small building managed to stay untouched by the virus's earlier destruction.  
\- Together, they entered the humble home. Red and Green laid Orange on the bed and they quickly remembered that it was too short for him. Normally, Orange would just curl up tight like a cat, but it didn't seem right to try to force him to bunch up to fit on the bed's surface.  
\- Blue quickly crafted a second bed and placed it down as an extension. Green tried to stifle how bothered he was at the ugly arrangement, while Yellow softly smirked at Green's discomfort.  
\- Orange remained sound asleep through everything, not stirring even once.  
\- As time passed with the four hanging around Orange, they came to realize they were all planning on sticking around until Orange woke up.  
\- Other beds were placed, food was fetched, and they quietly started holding conversation. A fair portion was dedicated to gushing about the Chosen One and the epicness of the fight with the Dark Lord.  
\- They silently mimed the attacks, shooting invisible fire and lasers at each other.  
\- Alan's cursor came to check on them a bit later, and seemed to react with concern at Orange. The cursor disappeared, then, a few moments later, a doodled blanket was dragged into the room. Green took it and draped it over Orange's form.  
\- After hovering around for a few moments longer, the cursor left, leaving them all alone.  
\- And still, Orange slept.

\- He slept for the rest of the day and all through the night.  
\- Just as the four figures were starting to worry it could be worse than they thought, Orange stirred and opened his eyes.  
\- The relief they felt was instantaneous. As Orange slowly sat up, Red couldn't resist throwing himself at Orange in a big hug. Orange returned the gesture, eyes still heavy from sleep, but his expression softly happy.  
\- He reached out towards the others and they quickly joined the odd hug dogpile.


End file.
